1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to hearing aids. In particular, it relates to an improved hearing aid and method that employs an in the concha bowl hearing aid structured to allow sound to pass into the ear canal to be combined with amplified sound from the hearing aid microphone inserted within the opening of the ear canal and sized not to obstruct the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Various hearing aids and earpiece devices are known in the art. Sodoma et al, U.S. Publication No. 2006/0147072A1 published Jul. 6, 2006 provides an open in the pinna of the ear hearing aid with its exterior components placed in and around the pinna connected to an interior in the canal section output port for emission of sounds with a short vent 22 to prevent occlusion (Claim 1, last line) so that the ear canal is at least partially open for directly receiving amplified sounds. It requires molding of both the exterior components as well as the canal components for proper fitting. It also is not designed to send natural sounds into the ear canal for admixing with the amplified sounds.
Lenz et al, U.S. Publication No. 2003/01652487A1 published Sep. 4, 2003, discloses a hearing aid adapted to be inserted within the auditory meatus of the user's ear. It includes passages for ventilation, but is not designed for allowance of natural sound transmission. Instead it employs sound-dampening material to prevent exterior sound interference with the amplified loudspeaker output into the ear canal.
Harada, U.S. Pat. No. 4,375,016B1 issued Feb. 22, 1983 discloses a vented ear tip for a hearing aid and adapter coupler mounted within the bowl of the ear as a multiple standard sized fitted earpiece with a vented ear tip is adapted for insertion into the external auditory canal of a user. The device requires a number of different sized in the bowl hearing aids to be available, which are then attached a tight sealed coupler inserted into the opening and in the auditory canal (col. 2, line 52-3), which blocks natural sounds from entering the ear canal.
Perkins et al, U.S. Publication No. 2006/002398A1 published Feb. 2, 2006 discloses a custom fitted transducer for activating a surgically implanted magnet affixed to an acoustic member (page 3, col. 2, last lines) to produce electromagnetic hearing (page 3, col. 2, lines 9-19).
Haussmann, U.S. Publication No. 2006/0045297A1 published Mar. 2, 2006 discloses another fitted earplug (page 3, col. 2, lines 9-12) worn in the ear that fills the entire ear canal of a user and may extend to the outer ear bowl of a user.
Lenz, U.S. Pat. No. 5,920,635 issued Jul. 6, 1999, discloses a hearing aid configured to be placed in the inlet of the external auditory meatus. A passage transmits sound waves picked up and treated by the auricle to the microphone 22 (Col 4, lines 11-13), but exterior natural sounds are blocked via sound dampening material forming a closed fit when the hearing aid is inserted.
Ryan, U.S. Publication No. 2004/0218772A1 published Nov. 4, 2004 discloses a hearing aid earpiece worn in the ear and a sound amplifier worn externally of the ear. It is removeably mounted within the ear canal with a vent tube, which reduces sound radiation from the vent opening using a passive structure (page 2, second column, lines 20-23) to provide feedback attenuation (page 3, first column, lines 32-33).
Stephens, U.S. Pat. No. 3,676,611, issued Jul. 11, 1972, is an earpiece for hearing aids having sound inlets for high frequencies. The earpiece collects sounds, sends them via a conduit to the amplifier for amplification, and then transmittal to the inner ear via another conduit in the earpiece. (Col 1, lines 32-44).
Yamagishi et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,092 issued Sep. 10, 1991 is an electro acoustic transducer apparatus that is inserted into the cavum concha. It has an in-the ear type of headphone provided with an air passage portion so that a certain amount of sound escapes to the outside to obtain acoustic characteristics of substantially the same level from a low band to a high band (Abstract).
Fretz et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,275,596B1 issued Aug. 14, 2001 discloses an open ear canal hearing aid system with the speaker positioned in the ear canal leaving it partially open.
Cited for general interest is Posthuff et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,021,207B2 issued Feb. 1, 2000 discloses wireless open ear canal earpiece.
None of the above references provides a hearing aid positioned within the concha bowl of the ear, which provides an open ear canal hearing aid system wherein natural sound is blended with amplified sound to provide a more natural combined sound. Nor are special ear molds required by an audiologist.